The Girl with the Skull Tattoo
by M.K.Namikaze
Summary: A girl transfers into E-class who potentially has ties to a certain redheaded devil. She only speaks when the teachers ask questions, never takes off her sweater, and the only thing they know about her is she has a skull tattoo. The class is confused. Who is she and why is she so isolated? Karmaxnagisa, ocxRio yaoi, yuri, don't like don't read.
1. A New Student Arrives

Okay, so I have recently been doing a lot of writing, and looking back, a lot of my old work sucks, so I'm editing it. I hope that you'll like the finished product.

I don't own Assassination Classroom

Karma pov

Monday morning, I sat up quickly, trying to capture what had happened in my dreams, only being able to find the silhouette of a girl with long red hair, and ruby eyes that seemed almost, scared. I tried to shake it off, but it followed me as I got ready for school, becoming slightly more paranoid than usual.

I got there without incident, immediately heading over to where Nagisa was sitting, noticing that the conversation was a bit more animated than usual.

When I sat down, Nagisa turned to where i was sitting, and I gave him a nod in acknowledgement. "So, why's everyone so hyper? I thought that everyone hated Mondays?" I asked, and Nagisa shook his head.

"No, it's about the new transfer student, they're supposed to be from overseas. It was all that was talked about last night on the group chat, how did you miss it?" He said, and I shrugged.

"Haven't had internet since Saturday night, a tree fell near my place and knocked out the power lines." I paused for a moment. "I think that they'll have it fixed by the end of the day. Is there anything else known about the new kid?" Other than they're from overseas.

Nagisa shook his head. "No one really has any answers, the only thing we know is she's a girl." He looked like he was about to continue, when the door opened, and in walked our teacher.

He seemed to be slightly perturbed as he entered, even as he brightly greeted the class. "Hello students! As i'm sure you're aware, we have a new student entering our class. Please give her a warm welcome." He looked towards the door where he had just entered from. "Come on in Miss Spearman." He spoke and I watched with mild interest as a person entered the room.

They were obviously female, as expected, however she didn't show much skin, so it was hard to tell any physical features. She also wore the exact opposite of the dress code, a baggy black sweater adorned with lightning bolts hid her figure well, black jeans with worn knees went down into her black converses, completing the gothic look. I almost missed the dark blue book bag she carried, only catching it because of pin of a red and black diamond.

Korosensei Clapped his tentacles together, getting peoples attention once more. "Okay, why don't you tell everyone something interesting about yourself, then we can start attendance!" He said.

The girl nodded once. "I have a skull tattoo on my left shoulder." Was all she said, before heading to the back of the class where the new desk sat, the only empty one there.

I smirked, knowing that this was going to be interesting as the whispers started once again.

* * *

Moira's pov

I sat down, opening my drawing book on the table, smirking when the teacher glanced at my desk and turned cherry. "Miss Spearman, you may draw on your own time. If I can't trust you to do your work, I may be forced to make you remove your hood." He said, and I nodded, keeping up the quiet kid facade.

"Sorry sensei." I apologized, bringing out my actual notebook and pretending to pay attention to him.

Later in class, he called on me when he noticed that I hadn't written anything down, and I answered easily, making him, not angry, but almost, dissapointed, and I looked away.

Once those classes were over and lunch had started, I escaped to the teacher's lounge, before the other students had time to pounce, as I had a meeting with Miss Jelavic. As i left, I noticed that one stare felt harder than the rest, but left instead of addressing it.

* * *

Irina's pov

I turned when the door opened, and smiled when I saw who it was. "Moira! Please, sit down." I told her, and she did so quickly.

"Hello, Jelavic-sensei, it's good to see you again." She said, and I waved off the formalities.

"Please, we both know each other far too well for all that stuffy crap. I'm just sorry that I didn't have time to meet before this. The last time I saw you was back in, oh, was it in England?" I asked, before shaking my head. "Not important, it's so nice to see that you're doing okay, I know that you weren't at your best the last time I saw you."

She nodded. "I'm just glad to be back in Japan. I didn't know that you suggested going here because you worked here, though I have to say, teaching suits you."

"Doesn't it? I am surprised that I'm actually enjoying it. but enough about me, how about you?" I said.

"Well," She started, and we talked all throughout the lunch period, only stopping when the bell sounded.

The girl startled at the sound. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon, H!" She exclaimed, quickly leaving. When i turned back to my work, I noticed a flash of yellow by the window, and I growled. He had no right to intrude on her privacy like that.

* * *

Next day,

Moira walked into class and sat at the back again, the class following her with their eyes. She pulled out her notebook, again, and followed along, even as she was bored to tears, just waiting for the bell.

The class had filed out into the yard now, as it was gym. The girl looked at the class, and saw that they were learning stuff that was at novice level at best, making her decision about skipping for her. She slipped away quietly, no one realizing that she was gone until they realized that she had to change for gym.

They looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse, but she was long gone by then. Korosensei was watching all of this occur, and went over to where Karasuma was standing. "I have an idea for your students." The octopus started. "Why don't we try and find our new student?" He suggested, and the class was immediately whispering.

Nagisa was the first to speak. "Ummm, Korosensei? We don't even know if she's had any special training." He said, getting a number of nods.

Korosensei waved off the murmurs of agreements. "Don't worry, I have it on word from Jelavic-sensei that she's trained heavily, more than all of you." His face now had green stripes on it. "Maybe she'll actually be a challenge." There were grumbles and the octopus knew that he had won.

Karasuma looked skeptically at the yellow blob. "Okay. Your assignment today is to find your errant classmate. You have until the end of class. Go!" He instructed, and watched as the group of children scattered in all directions into the woods.

"This will be interesting." Korosensei said, as he sipped his tea.

"Is she really as skilled as you say she is?" The gym instructor asked, wanting to know how much of a threat she could turn out to be.

Korosensei took a long sip of his tea. "Well, to be honest, I have no idea!" He told the other male happily.

"What!"

* * *

Moira was sitting beside one of the many creeks littering the mountain, blasting her music. She bobbed her head to the noise as she skipped rocks across the creek. She was enjoying the brief moment of peace, when she caught a flash of red through the trees. She clicked off her music and twisted towards the figure that stood behind her.

"Man, letting me see you? That's pretty careless of you. I thought you were supposed to be the talanted one? Or is that just hype?" She asked the younger boy.

"Spearman, I would like to ask you some questions, if you would be so kind." The redhead purred and Moira smirked.

"I will answer one question only." She stopped for a second. "Well, I mean, one a day. I want to see how long this takes you to figure out."

Karma tilted his head. "What am I supposed to be figuring out?"

"Is that your question?" She asked, and grinned at the annoyed look on his face. "I'll take that as a no. That's okay. I'll let it slide this time." The dark clad girl said, and Karma's eyes narrowed.

"How kind of you." He replied, not sounding pleased at being played with. "Why are you so intent on wearing that hood? You seemed pretty intent on keeping it there."

"See, now there is a good question. You see, I have some pretty, let's say recognizable features that I'd rather not reveal right now." She checked her phone, and blanched at the time. "Sorry kiddo, I have to go finish unpacking."

Before Karma could protest the nickname, she was already running. Karma tried to follow, but he quickly lost her.

Soon enough, it was the end of the period, and the class met back up in the field. Nagisa glanced at his friend, noticing that he was agitated. "What's wrong Karma?" He asked innocently.

Karma turned to look at him, the taller boy's face softening slightly. "Oh nothing, just plotting."


	2. The Question Game

Hey, so if anyone cares, I figured out where the story fits in the timeline. It starts just after episode 11. I was going to have it start after episode 10, but then I realized that would make Moira the second transfer student, not the third. The baseball tournament is going to happen next chapter, however, later on I will be deviating from canon. Certain people's sexual preferences will shift as will their characters. I promise I will try to keep the ooc in control.

 **Updated**

* * *

Next day..

Karma had told Nagisa about how he got to ask her one question. The blunnette thought for a moment, before turning to go to Moira's seat.

"May I speak to you in private, Spearman?" She nodded, following when he walked out of the class and into the storage room. As they left, Karma noticed that she still tried not to speak around the other students. It was if she was maintaining some sort of image.

He was confused about why, though. There were other kids in class, yet he was the one she was okay talking to. Was it because he caught her in the forest? It had to be more than that.

* * *

Storage room, five minutes before class starts.

"Karma said he got to ask you a question, and as his friend, I need to know something." The young boy took a deep breath. "Are you going to hurt him?" He asked, and was surprised when he heard laughter, and about how nice it sounded.

"Shiota, the last thing I want to do is cause harm, much less to him. He means a great deal to me, as do you, if you two are as close as I think you are." She said, and Nagisa blushed at the implication. "I mean you could even ask stuff if you want, I won't stop you." She stopped for a moment, a more serious voice coming out. "Just know this kiddo, if either of you need help, you know where to find me."

She walked out of the room.

* * *

Lunch.

Karma was sitting with Kayano, Nagisa, Okuda, Sugino, and Rio, as usual. They were having a good time, until Karma noticed that his best friend didn't have a lunch. "Hey Nagisa, did your mom forget to pack lunch?" The blue haired boy smiled, albeit a sad one.

"Yeah, she had to work late last night, and neither of us were awake enough to make lunch." Karma tilted his head, not quite believing the excuse but accepting it all the same.

"Well, my mom packed a large lunch today for no apparent reason, seriously, it's big enough for two people!" Sugino gestured towards his lunch, it was indeed large enough for more than one person.

Karma was slightly jealous that Sugino was sharing lunch with Nagisa, but he pushed aside, as it was a good thing that Nagisa had friends other than him.

He glanced to the back where Moira's seat was. She disappeared as soon as the bell rang for lunch. He mulled over the fact that he could now ask a question a day, as well as what Nagisa told him what she had said before class.

" _The last thing I want to do is cause harm, much less to him. He means a great deal to me, as do you_." What connection did he have to her that was strong enough to include Nagisa just by association?

The redhead hmmed at something Nagisa had said, before taking another bite of his lunch, thinking on the mystery.

* * *

Lunch was just about over, and Karma was getting ready to leave. He wasn't sticking around for gym today. It was obvious that his object of interest wasn't going to be there. Well, he corrected himself as he glanced at Nagisa. Not the secondary interest.

The blue haired boy saw Karma grab his stuff and sighed. It looked like he wouldn't be attending gym today after all. He had hoped that yesterday was a sign he was going to go to class more often, but he supposed that he was running off to find Spearman. He packed his stuff up as well, grabbing his gym bag as he put his other stuff away. After one last glance at the door, Nagisa made his way towards the change room.

Karma grinned as he saw Spearman sitting by the same creek as yesterday, coming to sit down beside her. "You know you're going to piss off Koro-Sensei if you keep drawing instead of actually doing work." He said, remembering how she had gotten in trouble again that morning.

She shrugged. "It doesn't interest me. I need to do something to occupy the time, don't I?"

"Fair. Why do you have a tattoo? Isn't that illegal?" He asked, and Moira grinned under her hood.

"I never said that I got it legally. And I got it for a, _friend_ , who is no longer with us." She muttered the last part, and Karma felt, bad almost.

He needed to say something. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it was awhile ago." Neither of them had much else to say, so they sat there, skipping rocks.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in peace.

* * *

Moira was waiting for Nagisa outside the school. She figured that he wasn't completely satisfied with her answer from yesterday, and she didn't blame him.

As predicted, she spotted the androgynous boy coming her way. She stepped forward when he approached, and she motioned to follow her over to the field away from the rest of the class.

"What's up, kiddo?" She asked when they weren't going to be overheard.

"You draw during class, right?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, why do you draw? You are going to get in trouble."

Moira smiled at the boy, and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I won't get in too much trouble. And I draw because it helps with memories."

Nagisa tilted his head. "How so?" He asked, and Moira shrugged.

"It's a way of venting that doesn't end with me doing something stupid. Why, you thinking of starting a notebook yourself?" She asked, and Nagisa shook his head.

"Just curious." Was the response, and Moira smiled under her hood.

"You're a good kid, Shiota." She told the younger boy, going to ruffle his hair. As she did though, he flinched back heavily, making her stop in her tracks. "Shiota, are you okay?" She asked, but he was shaking, seeing his mom in her stead, screaming at him.

"Please, I'm sorry." Was all he was saying, and Moira made the connection of a panic attack.

She got him to sit down on the field, and grabbed his hand. "Shiota, I need you to calm down and focus." She told him, speaking clearly and slow. "Focus on the feeling of me holding your hand." She overturned her wrist so the blunnette could feel her pulse point. "It's okay. You are here, not somewhere else. You are safe, I promise."

It took a minute, but slowly his breathing slowed down, and he was able to think again. "I am so sorry Spearman, I didn't mean too, and I just-" He started to ramble, Moira holding up a finger to stop him.

"It is my fault, I didn't ask if it was okay to do that, putting me in the wrong. As a favour, do you want me to get you out of class for the day? you don't look great." She offered, and Nagisa cringed, knowing that his eyes were probably red.

"I don't want to cause you trouble." He said, and Moira shook her head.

"It is not." She insisted, quickly pulling a notebook out of her sweater, and writing down a small note. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She told him, and he nodded dumbly as she ran to the small building. She disappeared inside, and Nagisa watched the door until she came back a couple minutes later. "It's been dealt with. Let's go kiddo!" She cheered, and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

Moira had gone back inside, passing the note she had written to Karma quietly, before slipping out, not much being exchanged otherwise.

 _Nagisa has the stomach flu and had to leave this morning._

 _ps: find us during gym. Don't leave regular classes, tell Korosensei that Nagisa wasn't feeling well when he got to school. Rip this part off when you're done._

Karma was concerned, but he trusted Moira. He still hadn't figured out why, but that was something he could figure out later. He looked up to find out that one of the people he was thinking about had disappeared. Looking down again, he ripped off the bottom of the note before handing it to Korosensei when he entered the class.

"Moira told me to give it to you." If the octopuses eyes could have, they would have widened. He opened it up, scanning the note in less than a second. He frowned.

"That's unfortunate, I hope he gets better. Is she walking him home?"

Karma shrugged. "As far as I know, he mentioned not feeling well, so I'm not surprised."

Korosensei nodded. "Well, you better head to your seat, I'm going to do roll call."

* * *

She brought him to the stream she had claimed as hers, sitting down beside him. "Hey, Shiota? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" He nodded, and she smiled. "Cool. Also, you are allowed to use my first name. It's less of a mouth full."

He looked at her. "I mean, you can call me by my first name too, if you want." He mumbled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Nagisa spoke again. "I'm, sorry, about before. My mom has always wanted my hair to be long, and she loves touching it, and when she's angry, pulling it." He explained, not knowing why the words were flowing so easily.

She turned towards him, and opened her arms. "Is it okay if I hug you?" She asked, and he nodded hesitantly. She enveloped him in a hug, as she tucked the shorter boy's head under her head. "You don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to hun." She told him, but he shook his head.

"I should have awhile ago. She wants me to be a girl, and has been forcing me to wear dresses and braid my hair, and she is just always so angr-ry if I don't-" His voice started to stutter, and she shushed him lightly.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll help you, don't worry, everything will work out." Moira swayed back and forth slowly, and when the boy's hiccuping sobs started to slow down, she started to hum slightly, an old lullaby that was sung to her when she was little.

Soon after the cries had stopped, he fell asleep, head being placed in Moira's lap. She listened to music quietly, being on a higher alert than usual with Nagisa with her, who amplified her maternal instincts. She eyed the clock, knowing that Karma would be around soon, which meant disturbing Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa, I need you to wake up, okay?" She shook him lightly, placing him on a smooth rock. He mumbled as he stretched, yawned, and rubbed his eyes adorably.

"Why do I have to get up? I was so comfy." He mumbled, before his brain caught up with him. "Moira?"

"You feeling better?" She asked softly like before. He nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did, but why?" Nagisa was honestly curious as to why this person, who was basically a stranger, made him feel so safe.

"Because you reminded me of myself when I was little, and no one deserves to live that way." She patted him on the head. "I'll let you ask one more question today, but only today."

Nagisa contemplated this for a second. "Can I see your face?"

She froze for a second before chuckling. "I'm surprised that that wasn't your first question. Yes you may. But you can't take any pictures or tell anyone else what I look like, okay? At least not right now."

Nagisa thought for a second. He really wanted to tell Karma, but he understood. "I promise."

Moira pulled off her hood slowly, revealing...


	3. A Sleepover to Remember

**Man I hope no one was angry about that cliffhanger. I wrote last chapter sleep deprived and sick, so I apologize for the errors. So, I went over what I wanted for this chapter, and I realized that the baseball tournament will have to be postponed. I'm sure it's such a disappointment, _really_. Some more OC's this chapter, but they aren't as central as Moira. Sorry, enough rambling. Onto the story!**

Last time.

 _Moira pulled off her hood slowly, revealing..._

* * *

And Now

As she pulled off her hood, the first thing Nagisa saw was red. A lot of it too, in fact it made it so that Nagisa couldn't see her face.

"Uh, Spearman-san are you okay?" He was busy wondering how one person could have that much hair. "How can you see with that in front of your face?" She pulled her hair apart and tucked it behind her ear.

She laughed, drawing his eyes to the noise. She wasn't pretty, or dainty, she was beautiful. The strong kind of beautiful, where you could tell she had her hardships but was better for it. As she stopped laughing, her face settled into a smile as her gaze landed on the boy.

"I sense the wavelengths of things around me, kind of like echolocation. I'm not blind, but it's a good form of training." She ruffled Nagisa's hair. "But, since Korosensei is so formidable, I make sure to keep my hair parted at school. The reason it covered my face is because I took my hood off, making my hair poof from being in a hood all the time."

"Huh. Soooo, are you related to Karma?" With that kind of hair, it was the only logical conlusion. I mean, how many people do you see with bright red hair? And now that he was looking again, she had similar eyes, except hers were pure red, whereas Karma had a red/orange mix.

"Yeah, I'm his big sister. Almost a full year older than him."

"Wow, I mean, it makes sense, but still wow!" Nagisa was having a small freak out. Karma would flip if he found out, but Nagisa promised he wouldn't tell, and the fact that he wouldn't say would aggravate Karma.

Moira whipped her head to the side, pulling her hood back up in a smooth movement. "Well, Karma-kun has arrived. You got a question for today?" Her voice was back to how it had been before Nagisa asked his question this morning. The androgynous boy marvelled at how fast she made the switch.

"Mah, I can't believe you caught me. I was hoping Nagisa would keep your hood off long enough for me to see." The small boy froze.

"Karma-kun, I let Nagisa know what I look like because there is something that I share with him, I share something with you too, you are just not aware of it yet." She ruffled Nagisa's hair again.

He huffed. This was going to become a regular thing, wasn't it? Even so, the blue haired boy couldn't quite get mad at the fact, as he now saw Moira as an older sibling.

Karma mock pouted. Then he grinned like a shark. "Well, you finally messed up. My question is what is it that you and I share?"

I've actually messed up several times, you just haven't noticed. She corrected mentally. "Ah yes, I've slipped up, you got me. My connection to you, Karma-kun is simple, the reason why you feel you can trust me is the same answer. Blood. I am almost exactly a year older than you."

"Oh really? I have to say, that's quite the story you got there. Is there any proof?"

"Sorry Karma-kun, only a question a day. Now I have a question for you. Since it's Friday, I'll be having a sleepover at my house. Are you coming? Nagisa is invited as well. In fact, tell the whole class they can come, might satisfy their curiosity." She stood up, dusting her pants off as she went. "I'll be here two hours after school is done for the day, make sure everyone who is coming has an overnight bag."

Nagisa really wanted to go, but his mom might not let him. "I want to go, but my mom wouldn't allow me to have a sleepover at a girls."

"Don't worry Nagisa, just tell her that you're going to Karma-kun's for homework." The girl was going to make sure that the boy she saw as a little brother could come to her house. They were going to hang out more often anyways. "Are you okay with that, Karma-kun?"

He nodded his agreement. "That'll be fine."

* * *

Before the students that decided to go to Moira's house went to the meeting place, Rio held a meeting at the school.

"Okay, we have two people here who know things about the new girl." She pointed to two out of the five boys. "Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun! Since Karma-kun skipped out on the meeting during lunch, and Nagisa-kun was absent, they have not shared the information about Moira-san. If you wouldn't mind, would you share what you know?"

The blue haired boy stepped up, pulling out a new notebook. He got it when the new girl came, because she was so mysterious. "She said she has found some sort of truth, that her reason for being here is to protect Karma-kun, and that she's Karma-kun's older sister."

"That's the basics of what I know as well." The boy smirked. "I don't believe her about being my sister, but I intend on finding out about that tomorrow." They both left out the fact that Nagisa saw her face.

Rio sighed, there was still so much she wanted to know. Well, she could wait. Maybe.

* * *

Moira grinned as she saw that half the class decided to come. She handed Karma a note, that he read out loud.

"Follow me, I live In the middle of the city." He crumpled up the note and shoved it in his pocket, walking forward with the other twelve followed after.

After getting off the mountain, they walked to almost literally the middle of the city where a huge skyscraper was. Karma got handed another note. "Well this is the place." Moira pulled out a key, unlocking the front door, traveling to the elevators.

"Since there is three elevators, split up and go to floor nineteen." Karma was getting sick of being the messenger. "Hey, if you want something to be said, say it yourself instead of getting someone else to say it."

She considered this and nodded. "Very well then, do not worry about door number, the entire floor is mine." She entered the middle elevator, leaving behind shocked faces.

"Wow, she hasn't talked since the first day of school." Sugino was kind of impressed.

The rest of the teens did as told and split up into the elevators, going up the nineteen floors. The elevators dinged at they same time, and when they exited the things, they found themselves on a flat of epic proportions.

It did indeed cover the entire floor, with the open kitchen and living room covering at least half of it. The living room had a large flatscreen tv, gaming consoles on the stand beside it. There were multiple chairs, two love seats, and a couch scattered around the room. One side of the room was covered with bookshelves, each and every one of them filled.

The kitchen was amazingly shiny. Everything was silver, state of the art items, with a large island and fifteen bar stools placed around it.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sugino asked weakly.

Moira nodded sharply. "It is. You can place your bags in the far right corner. I will be starting to make dinner. You can play any game you want or watch tv. The bathroom is the first door on the left down the hall." She walked towards the kitchen, opening the fridge up and pulling out ingredients.

The students looked at each other before Nagisa and Karma looked over at the games, deciding to ask questions later. Isogai and Sugino were close behind them. Kayano, Kanzaki, Hara, and Okuda left towards the kitchen, hoping to help her out. Rio followed after them, not to help, just to get information. Chiba, Hayami, and Takoaka headed over to the large bookshelf. Finally Kurahashi ran over to the window and gasped. She loved looking out from high places.

The girls that had traveled over to the kitchen had no idea what Moira was making. Since nobody was speaking, Rio piped up. "What'cha making?"

Moira glanced up slightly shocked that they came over to help. "I'm making a traditional type of flatbread native to Canada, called bannock. It will be like a tortilla since I'm making northern tacos."

Hara and the others were now even more curious. "Umm, Spearman-san, do you enjoy Canadian food?"

Moira nodded softly. "I lived there for grades six to eight. The food really grew on me while I was living there." The sadness in the statement made an awkward silence between the six girls. "Anyways," She shook her head. "Is that the only reason you came over here?"

Kanzaki shook her head quickly. "We wanted to see if you needed any help, since we are staying the night."

Moira smiled underneath her hood. "You are kind, I appreciate it. In fact," She turned towards the fridge again and pulled out various vegetables and placed them on the island. "If you want, you can start cutting up these." Moira bent down to grab knives from the drawer beside her.

The girls nodded, and set to work chopping up the items, chatting as they did so. The secret redhead smiled even larger as they did so. Rio had put her mind into interrogation mode by now and was ready to start.

"Do you live here by yourself Spearman-san?" The blonde thought it would be lonely to live alone in a place this big.

"I have two roommates, they will be back in time for dinner." Moira had rolled up her sleeves to mix the bannock dough, making visible the beginnings of a tattoo on her right arm.

"I thought you said that you had a tattoo on your left shoulder, do you have another one on your right arm?" Rio wanted to see what this one was.

The girl getting questioned nodded. "Not telling what that one is."

Rio shrugged, she would find out later. "I noticed you said roommates, not parents. Do you not live with them?" She knew she could be treading on dangerous territory but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Emancipated for a while now. At least two years now." She grunted, rolling out the dough.

Kayano gasped. "Since you were thirteen?! No way!" The other girls had been listening in for awhile, and this piece of information was the most unbelievable.

"Yes, well, isn't a year more than you?" Moira threw back. "Yeah, since I was thirteen."

Kayano looked more surprised than anyone had seen yet. "How do you know about that?"

Moira's eyes glinted underneath her hood. "Before joining your class, I did an extensive search on _everybody_ in the class. You would do well to remember that." Everyone who heard got shivers down their backs. It reminded them of when Korosensei was mad. Then she threw the first chunk of dough into the frying pan, breaking whatever tension that was there. "Oh, sorry about that, I get a bit defensive sometimes." The redhead pulled out a saucepan, throwing the beef into it.

"It's okay, that was a bit rude of me to say something like that." Kayano waved off the apology. No one wanted to talk any more, so the rest of dinner making was silent.

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

"Everybody needs to go wash up, food is ready." Moira called, getting a mix of groans and nods.

While most of them filtered into the washroom, some stopped when they heard a knock on the door. They watched as Moira made her way to the door and opened it to reveal two figures. Both of them were male, and taller than Moira. The taller one had red eyes and black hair with shaved sides, the top being longer than the rest, the shorter having green eyes and blue hair, and the same haircut. They both had similarly cut facial hair.

They both walked through the door in sync ruffling her hood as they passed. "Do you have food done?" The blue haired one asked. "I'm freaking starving!"

"Oh look, there's little people. I kinda thought she was joking." The black haired one said, prompting a growl from Moira.

"Just wash your hands and sit down so I can introduce you." They complied, using the kitchen sink. They sat down beside each other and Moira sat beside the red eyed guy. Nagisa quickly sat beside her, then Karma, Rio... Etc.

When everyone was seated, she pointed to the two men. "These are my roommates." She gestured to the one beside her first. "Marc Acker. The one beside him is Sean O'Leary." The hooded girl said a quick prayer before filling her plate. The students shook off their shock, doing the same.

The dinner was quiet, the fourteen to fifteen year olds not knowing how to talk to these at least twenty year old men. After food was done, Karma and Nagisa volunteered to do dishes as the other boys cleared the table.

"So, sleeping arrangements are, Marc and Sean in Sean's room, boys in Marc's room, half the girls in my room, half the girls in the guest room." Moira made a hand gesture at the pile of bags. "Can the girls follow me after grabbing their things." When they did as directed, she led them down the overlooked corridor. It had black walls, a red carpet, and lamps on either side every seven feet. After coming to the end of the hall, she opened the door to the left.

"This is my room. Half of you put your stuff on the bed, I'll show you around later." The girls quickly decided that Okuda, Hayami, Kayano, and Rio were staying. Kanzaki, Kurahashi, Hara, and Kataoka followed her back out of the room. "This is guest room, bathroom on the right." She left quickly to find out if the boys had finished cleaning up dinner.

She exited the hall to find Marc and Sean putting away dishes as Karma and Nagisa were washing and drying them. Maybe this could become a regular thing. She thought idly. She turned her head to the tv when she heard moans of pain come from that area. It seemed that Chiba had beaten Sugino and Isogai in Mario kart.

"Marc, is your room clean enough for guests to use?" She questioned, wanting something to do.

He made a fake angry face. "You know I don't mind sleeping in Sean's room, but a little warning would be nice." He grumbled half heartedly, walking into the hall.

The hooded redhead giggled softly. "Sorry, it was kinda on the fly."

"Just don't make this a regular thing!" He shouted from his room. There was a shuffle and opening and closing of doors before he was loud again. "Okay, you're all clear!"

When Marc came out of the hall, he got a short hug that stumped the guys, except Nagisa. "Thanks for letting them use your room." She whispered into the hug.

"How can I say no to someone as adorable as you?" You could almost hear the squeal in his voice. You could also hear her huffing.

She let go at this point, turning back to the others. "Grab your bags and follow me." She was back to a slightly more calm voice, making the others wonder how she changed so quickly.

None of the others noticed, but Sean and Marc sighed lightly when they heard the change. So she hasn't openedup to them, they thought in sync.

* * *

The females left in Moira's room saw three doors in the large bedroom, other than the entrance. One led to a balcony, one to a closet, and one to a private bathroom. Kayano went to sit on the chair on the balcony, Rio dragged Hayami into the walk in closet excitedly. Okuda looked around the room shyly before grabbing her night clothes and going to change in the private bathroom.

After changing into an adorable set of pjs covered in paw prints, Okuda looked around the room, finally having time to look around. The red and black bed was shoved in the far right corner, a black bedside table on the left, a lamp situated on it. Next to that there was the door to the balcony, contributing most of the light in the room. A large desk with many papers scattered about was sitting in the far left corner. Another lamp was sitting on it as well. The door to the walk in closet was a foot or two away.

There was a hamper in the front left corner, along with a garbage can. Next was the door to the hall. A random pile of things Okuda couldn't identify was put in the front right, leaving the door to the bathroom she had just exited.

Rio had left the closet by now, seeing that Okuda had already changed, grabbed her things and raced into the washroom. Kayano and Hayami took turns after Rio was done.

* * *

Moira had just opened up the door beside her room. "This is Marc's room." She walked over to her room and knocked. "Can I come in?" Just in case they were changing.

"Yeah, come on in." A voice she identified as Rio said.

She opened the door slowly to see that all of them had already changed. "Does anyone want their hair done? I know how to do many styles."

Kayano looked at Moira excitedly. "Can we do your hair? I would really love to see it."

"I'm sorry Kayano-san, but I can't let you see it. I am going to go get the other girls." She left quietly and quickly.

Kayano looked very downtrodden as Moira left. "I feel bad for asking now, it's like the question made her sad."

Hayami patted her shoulder. "You didn't know, and I'm sure she's not mad, so don't worry about it." Kayano nodded, not really convinced but smiling anyways.

Moira reappeared then, bringing along Kataoka, Kurahashi, Kanzaki, and Hara. As they all sat on the bed, the still hooded girl rummaged through a closet pulling out a sleek black box with a gold coloured latch. "Which one of you would like your hair done first?" She asked cheerily, setting the box beside her on the bed.

Rio was never one for very girly things, but she was the first to volunteer to get her hair done. "In whatever style you want." She said, seating herself where directed. The blonde sighed as hands ran through her hair, soothing her.

The other girls giggled at the scene, knowing Rio had a slight crush on the girl already. She always did like the mysterious type. They started doing each others hair, pairing up, mostly braids.

Rio, as relaxed as she was, couldn't help but still be curious about some things. "You know you said that you're emancipated, but those two guys are defiantly old enough to be guardians. So are they your roommates or guardians?"

"More like big brothers. I am still emancipated, but they make sure I pay attention to my health and not just work and school." As she finished speaking she pulled an elastic around the end of a braid before wrapping it up. "Take a look." Moira handed her a small mirror that had been pulled out of the presumed jewelry box.

Rio gasped. "Wow, that looks really good!" It was a loose French braid, wrapped up to resemble a messy bun. The girls agreed that it was a good look for her.

All of the girls got a chance to get their hair done by Moira, everyone loving what she did style wise. As the night was winding down, Kataoka, Kanzaki, Hara, and Kurahashi went back to the guest room. The hooded girl had pulled out the sheets before disappearing into the bathroom.

She came out in a black long sleeve shirt with a v-neckline. Rio could admit to staring a bit. Moira had her hair and face hidden behind an attachable hood. "I'll go tell the boys lights out." She left once again, and the three other than Rio turned to the aforementioned girl as one.

"You have such a big crush it's not even funny." Hayami told her bluntly. Rio just sighed and nodded, rolling over and pulling her blanket over her as she did so.

The boys were playing Mario kart again, and Chiba was still beating them all. Sean and Marc looked over as they were chatting at the kitchen island when Sugino yelled yet another time. Sean went over to the large couch in front of the tv, grabbing the controller the the baseball player had thrown down.

"Wanna play a Grand Prix against me? I have been playing this game a long time." He asked, running a hand through his blue hair. "And what's your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours."

Marc laughed from where he was sitting at the shocked look on Isogai and Sugino's face. "Who do you think uses all this stuff? Moira doesn't game very often, to busy doing other stuff to bother."

"Well, if you wanna know names, I'm Karma, next to me is Nagisa, the guy next to him is Isogai, the person you just challenged is Chiba. Last but not least is the guy who threw down the controller is Sugino." The redhead introduced, pointing to each person as he spoke.

They each have a nod of the head as they were mentioned. Chiba decided it was time to see if Sean could hold up to his word, picked the hardest cup possible, before hitting start.

* * *

A few hours after the boys had started playing with Sean and Marc, Moira walked into the living room.

"Okay, time to settle down and head to bed. Most of us have school in the morning. For those of us that don't, there's a list of chores to be done." When the boys left down the hall, Moira walked over to Marc and Sean, giving them each a hug. "Night you two."

Marc stared at the floor for a second, before making a decision and opening his mouth. "Please make some friends, we know what happened last time, but we want you to be happy." Sean nodded quickly.

"Ya, we just want'cha to be happy. On the subject of happiness, ah, uh, did you find him?" He asked hesitantly as he could.

Moira nodded slowly. "I will try, but I make no promises." She started to make her way to her room. "And try not to make too much noise alright? Don't need to scar my classmates."

Both men were left blushing.

* * *

The next morning Moira woke up, and seeing that the sun had not yet risen, decided to make breakfast before waking people up. Since it was still an ungodly hour to be awake, and she didn't want to overheat, she changed into a low cut tank top.

She decided to make pancakes and bacon for breakfast, getting out the ingredients and heating up the pan. Marc, the early riser that he was, heard Moira get out of bed and left Sean's room when he smelt food. He saw the shirt she was wearing and frowned.

"First off, why are you wearing a low cut shirt when there are teenage boys here?" The redhead startled slightly, letting out a small curse when she burnt her hand.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me while I'm cooking god damnit!" She yell-whispered, trying not to wake anyone else up.

He looked at her with a concerned face. "Crap, are you okay? Didn't mean to sneak up on you, sorry." The dark haired male disappeared into the hall, coming back out with a button up flannel shirt. "I wasn't joking when I said you shouldn't be wearing that though." He threw it over her shoulders, making sure his steps were heard this time.

She nodded slightly, flipping her bacon expertly. "I didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour, and I am standing over a stove." She handed him mug she prepared while he was grabbing the flannel. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks. Although you know I'm up early, so why didn't you factor in the fact that your classmates could be early birds?" He asked taking a big gulp of coffee. Moira shrugged, buttoning up the large shirt. She had but her hair under a hat and some contacts in so she didn't have to wear her hood.

Sean decided that this moment was best to walk into the living room. "Is coffee made already?" A mug of it was shoved in his face when he got to the kitchen. "Thanks, you always look weird like that, although I like your hat." The hat she had chosen was a flat cap, Sean's favorite type of hat.

"Well, I only own two hats, this being the first one I found." Moira had piled the pancakes onto a plate beside the one for bacon.

At this point, Nagisa entered the living room, looking around blearily for the sounds that had woken him up, as he had always been a light sleeper. He saw people in the kitchen, so he decided to investigate, smelling food now that he was more awake.

"Spearman-san? I thought your eyes were red?" Nagisa asked, rubbing his eyes adorably.

Moira giggled lightly. "They are, but I'm can't let the rest of the class see, okay?"

Marc raised his eyebrows at this. "So you have let someone see under your hood without any alterations, should I go into overprotective mode?"

She just gave him a blank look. "Don't joke like that, considering it's your shirt that I'm wearing. He's kinda like a little brother. By the way, I'm getting a haircut tonight, since it's the weekend tomorrow." Moira thought for a moment, before grabbing a pot and a wooden spoon. "I'm gonna start waking people up."

Sean laughed loudly, making Marc look at him like he was insane. "What?! She said she was waking them up anyways!"

* * *

The boys were sleeping soundly, a few of the slightly awake, but not yet out of their makeshift beds. In the two rooms of girls, most of them had decided to cuddle, and were still dead to the world. Those that were awake, like the boys, hadn't gotten out of bed, not wanting to open their eyes.

This peace was shattered by a metallic clang ringing throughout the hallway.

"Time to get up! Breakfast is ready! If I oh aren't out in five minutes, you don't get any!" She yelled, adding the food as an incentive.

Karma was out in ten seconds, a pair of boxers and a tank top the only thing clothing him. "Where's Nagisa!"

Moira laughed loudly at this. "He's already in the kitchen, he woke up early."

Now more calmed down, Karma could realize that Moira wasn't wearing her hood. "Are your eyes actually green?"

"Nah, contacts so you don't see my eye colour. And there goes your question for today." She continued to bang on the pot, leaving Karma stunned for a second before he cursed and went to change.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, Rio and Karma did dishes, Moira doing the putting away.

"I've been meaning to ask you this earlier, but is that shirt yours? You didn't wear it to sleep last night." Rio was more curios about Moira than she had anyone before. And the fact that she had been answering some of her questions was promising.

"Well, it's actually Marc's, but he didn't want me wearing the shirt I was wearing earlier around the guys." She shrugged, putting the last of the plates away.

"So wait a second. I can only ask a question a day, but Rio gets to ask a question now too? What happened?" Karma was slightly angry that she had started answering questions from other people now.

"Well, it's not like she asked anything to personal, plus she's way cuter than you." She shrugged, while Rio was trying not to blush. "I'm gonna go get changed, I suggest you guys go get ready for school."

Karma laughed at Rio for a second, seeing the light blush on his friends face. "Well at least you know she likes chicks." He left then, dodging the punch sent at him. "Gotta get ready for school remember? Moira's orders."

She growled, going back to the room to grab her stuff.

Rio was met with the sight of Moira sitting with her bare back to the girl. The blonde was stunned, seeing smooth pale skin that dipped down at the bottom of her back being shown to her without obstruction. Moira turned slightly to the left, having heard the door open and close. This aloud her to see the tattoo on her shoulder. It was indeed a skull, but it was a surgar skull, with a grave and some candles.

The other sight Rio was gifted with because she turned, well, was a lot of cleavage.

"Nakamura-san?" She asked, glad that she hadn't taken her hat off yet. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah, my stuff." She managed not to stutter, and point to the chair sitting in the left corner successfully.

Moira nodded, quickly throwing on a bra and a long sleeve shirt. She also took out her contacts, putting on some sunglasses instead. "Well, grab it and we'll get going, I think we're the only ones left."

The blonde girl blushed again, and scurried to get her things. School items in hand, she looked over to the girl beside her. Rio noticed that she was only an inch or two shorter than herself. Then she had an insane thought.

Moira looked up to ask her if she was ready when a pair of lips captured hers in a sweet kiss. The redhead sighed into the kiss, before realizing where they were and what they were doing. "Nakamura-san, we should maybe talk about this after school."

Rio nodded, glad it wasn't an outright rejection even though they didn't know much about one another. "I think that's a good idea." She remembered something she had been meaning to say. "You can call me Rio by the way, I don't mind."

"Then call me Moira." She walked out, the blonde following with a smile that wasn't coming off anytime soon.


End file.
